supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lion
How Lion joined the Tourney He is born into the Rafale family, one of the wealthiest families in France. They are involved in the aircraft industry. But this business is just a front for their involvement in illegal arms contracts with terrorists. Lion has been practicing Northern Praying Mantis (pronounced as "Tourou-ken" in Japanese) under an instructor as part of management education since he was five. He resents his father's control over his life and during one of their arguments, his father proposed that Lion must win the World Fighting Tournament as a prerequisite to become free from him. Thus, Lion is participating in the tournament competition. Although Lion lost to Kage-Maru in the first round of the tournament, but while in the midst of that became aware of a burning fighting spirit buried deep within him, a satisfying feeling he had never tasted before. Promising a rematch to all the fighters, Lion returned home and became absorbed in his training. In that time his skills have improved greatly. Once again, Lion accepted the invitation to compete in his 3rd tournament. After failing to win the 3rd tournament, Lion went back to France a disappointed fighter. However, he realized he needed to be stronger and thus trained harder than ever. As time passed, he began to let go of his disappointment and slowly regained his fighting spirit. After a few months, he received a letter inviting him to join the 4th tournament. He decides to join the 4th tournament with every intention of winning the title. At the end of the Fourth World Fighting Tournament, Lion once again returned home. He had not been able to win the tournament, but was satisfied with his performance and fighting. His father congratulated him as well, and it seemed that his life would continue without incident. But one day, Lion stumbled on the documents that seemed to link his father's company to J6. Lion threw himself into his training, trying to forget his suspicions. Just when he could no longer stand to keep quiet, an invitation arrived for the Fifth World Fighting Tournament. Somewhat bothered by the timing of the invitation's arrival, Lion decides to enter the tournament, in part to learn about his father's involvement with J6. After the Fifth World Fighting Tournament, Lion had taken over his father's company after learning his father was working with J6. He finds a Hollow attempting to learn company secrets. This Hollow, Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio had wanted revenge on Lion's father for intending land development in Hueco Mondo. Character Select Screen Appearance When highlighted Stands in the Praying Mantis stance. After the announcer calls his name Lion does two mantis-like strikes as the camera zooms then raises his right leg saying "I won't lose!" Special Moves Banchu Renkanshu (Neutral) Lion jams his left elbow, then does a leaping punch. Tourou Hassou (Side) Lion does a mantis sweep with his arms. Touku Gekishou (Up) Lion leaps upward and swipes his hands down like a mantis claw. Fujinkyaku (Down) Lion leaps at the opponent doing two lift kicks. Tourou Genyuken (Hyper Smash) Lion poses saying "My time is here!" then dashes to his opponent. If he does, he does an auto-combo of mantis-like swipes and kicks. After fifteen hits, he does a stronger Fujinkyaku that knocks his opponent away. Tourou Soken-jutsu (Final Smash) Lion pulls out linking dual swords saying "Party time!" then does three slashes. If they hit, he follows psinning circualr slashes with the swords. After twenty-four hits, he does a mantis-swipe with his right arm, and disconnects the swords to do a horizontal cross slash, knocking the opponent away. Victory Animations #Lion hops saying "Yes!" then does three Mantis-style moves and says "What a knucklehead!" #Lion rapidly punches, then does a straight kick, then a spin kick, then poses on the ground saying "See? I thought I'm better." #Lion twirls, then does a spin kick and moves his hands to his left side saying "Aren't you about ready to go home now?" On-Screen Appearance Lion leaps in like a mantis and says "It's showtime!" Trivia *Lion's rival is the Cientecimo Tercero Arrancar, Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio. *Lion Rafale shares his English voice actor with Dr. Clash, Andy Bogard, Ralf Jones, Shen Woo, Don Genie and Mr. EAD. *Lion Rafale shares his Japanese voice actor with Gomar of the Gomar and Shioh pair. *Lion Rafale shares his French voice actor with K'. *Lion Rafale shares his German voice actor Riddhe Marcenas (in all his Mobile Suits), Grant Danasty, Tuxedo Mask and Torterra. *Lion Rafale shares his Arabic voice actor with Heidern, Rock Howard, Tuxedo Mask, Erwin, Banagher Links (in all his Mobile Suits), T. Hawk, Jet, Shiro Tokisada Amakusa, Manabu Itagaki, Neptuneman and Bang Shishigami. *Lion Rafale shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Zhao Yun, Vega, Anubis, Abyssion, Erwin, El Stingray, Shiro Tokisada Amakusa and Bio Rex. Category:Virtua Fighter characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters